


blue lagoon

by ryuuseis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseis/pseuds/ryuuseis
Summary: Chiaki cannot handle his liquor.(written for the enstars kink meme)





	blue lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on kinkstars. original prompt was 'drunk frottage' thx anon. i just cleaned it up a little. i was so satisfied when i first posted it but reading it over.... not so much. anyways it's just chiakana having sweet disgusting sex. while drunk. title is taken from a cocktail LMAO

Chiaki cannot handle his liquor. His cheeks are flushed red and the laugh he lets out at whatever Kaoru tells him is louder than usual, which is saying a lot. Kanata watches from his table as his old classmate, the stingy silver haired one, smacks him across the shoulder to shut him up but Chiaki’s smile does not dim. He just ruffles his hair and laughs some more. Kanata can’t help but smile fondly.

At that moment, Chiaki looks over to his table and locks gazes with Kanata. Kanata blinks and slowly waggles his fingers at him in a kind of wave. Chiaki beams back, incredibly bright as always, and staggers as he stands from his seat. Kanata bites back a laugh as Chiaki walks over to him, nearly tripping over his feet when he sits down right in Kanata’s space, his personified sun casting its warmth over him.

“Kanata!” Chiaki is so _loud_ but luckily the rest of the bar is noisy enough to drown him out, everyone preoccupied with their drinks and each other. Every now and then, some of their graduating class met up to do things like this. At first, it was just Chiaki encouraging the old 3A to go out with him and naturally Kanata would tag along, which led to most everyone else following suit. Meeting up when they can, catching up on each other’s lives, reflecting on their cute juniors that they’ve left behind.

They’ve already been here for a few hours. When they arrived, Wataru bought Kanata a bright blue drink that tasted a little like blueberries while Chiaki immediately went to do nonstop sake bombs with the more enthusiastic drinkers. In no time at all, he was drunk and silver-hair had stopped any further attempts at competitive drinking, a stressed designated driver, keeping his eyes on Leo who was chatting animatedly with the red ogre and Nazuna. Kanata had watched safely from a distance, Rei nestled at his side. 

It’s nice like this, the alcohol in his blood and the energy from his friends keeping him warm and content. Kanata had always been afraid they would drift away from each other, Yumenosaki no longer anchoring them in the same place. But somehow they ended up in the same sea, their waves rippling back to each other in small ways like this. Kanata is glad - his heart is full, his head is buzzing, and with his favorite person nuzzling his cheek against his, there is no place he rather be.

Then he feels Chiaki’s hands on his thighs, creeping up much higher than most would deem appropriate, and Kanata decides in an instant that actually, he would much rather be home.

“Chiaki,” he says lightly, amused. Chiaki pouts and leans forward, knocking their foreheads together. Kanata can smell the beer on his breath, mixed with the sunny, earthiness that Chiaki always radiates. It makes Kanata want to kiss him, so he does.

Chiaki’s hands tighten on his thighs as he deepens the kiss. Kanata immediately feels dizzy. Chiaki approaches kissing the same way he approaches everything - with unbridled enthusiasm, his intense vitality seeping into Kanata, making his body stir and heat start to pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Chiakiiii,” he moans against his mouth, perhaps a little too loud, because seconds later Chiaki is being dragged away from him by a very disgruntled looking Kaoru. Kanata blinks up at him innocently while Chiaki starts to complain loudly.

Kaoru ignores Chiaki’s cries of _“breaking apart pure love”_ to stare Kanata down. “Kanata-kun. What are the rules?”

Kanata puffs his cheeks out. The “rules” were put in place when Kaoru came across Chiaki and Kanata having a little too much fun in the marine life clubroom, leaving him permanently ‘scarred for life.’ Kanata thinks Kaoru will be much more agreeable to those kinds of things once he finally accepts that he has feelings for Rei.But that’s a different matter altogether.

“It was just a ‘kiiiiiss’ Kaoru,” Kanata replies dreamily. He looks over at Chiaki who’s reaching out for him desperately. Kaoru looks absolutely disgusted.

“You guys - just - _ugh!_ ” He lets go of Chiaki’s collar, tossing his hands up in defeat. “Just please go home before you start going at it on the table.”

Kanata’s eyes glaze over as he muses over that possibility, excited just at the _thought_ , but Chiaki’s got his wrist in his grip and his heart in his hand.

“Let’s go, Kanata!”

And so Kanata follows.

 

Chiaki is typically an impatient person. Kanata knows this well. He can’t sit still for too long because he rather be constantly on the go, wanting to move mountains with his bare hands, to outrun the sun until he burns out. He blurts out whatever comes to his mind immediately, no time to mull it over, red-hot and passionate, a star too bright to look at.

Kanata, is the opposite, moving slow with the tide. His thoughts rise up in waves, sometimes a lot at once, sometimes nothing at all. But he doesn’t mind. He has all the time in the world. The sea moves on its own without paying heed to how others see it, and Kanata is content to move along in the same way.

But Chiaki is never impatient with Kanata. He waits for Kanata to speak, hangs on every word, even the ones that he doesn’t understand. Sometimes it’ll go over his head but Chiaki stops for Kanata. For Kanata, he takes a moment to breathe.

As for Kanata? He had been barely able to handle the bustle of life that Chiaki burst with when they first met, wilting like a dried flower under too much light. But through time, Kanata learned to appreciate his warmth, craving it even, because even water lilies need the sun to survive. Without Chiaki, he wouldn’t have been able to take any steps forward.

So in the end, he doesn’t mind the fast road if it’s hand in hand with Chiaki.

 

As the two of them stagger home, Chiaki can’t stop kissing him; his neck, his cheeks, the sensitive spot behind his ear. Not that Kanata is much better, running his hands all over Chiaki’s firm chest, drunkenly debating the merits of just ripping it open and having him for a snack right here on the street.

Chiaki _really_ can’t handle his liquor because if he was sober, there is no way he would be pawing at Kanata in public like this. Even though Chiaki loves physical affection, it’s more about the pure, sweet things like holding hands - and hugs how could he ever forget hugs? - and keeping his hands on Kanata’s waist whenever he’s near. 

But between the two of them, Kanata is more forward in _that_ way. Suggestive, sensual. He’s the one who initiated their first kiss, he’s the one who crawled into bed with Chiaki one night, he’s the one that spread his legs first. Chiaki just gets swept away in the tide, helpless to Kanata’s whims, as it should be.

Right now though, with the alcohol is clouding his better judgement, there’s _nothing_ pure about the way Chiaki is touching him. Like now with how his hands slide down to squeeze Kanata’s ass. 

Kanata squeaks at that and delivers a light chop on his head. “Bad boy,” he tries to scold but is unable to stop grinning at the hungry look on Chiaki’s face. “Chiaki is… so ‘impatient’...”

“I can’t wait Kanata,” Chiaki whines in his ear, squeezing again. Kanata tries not to let out a moan, fingers trembling as he fishes his keys out of his pocket, struggling to get it through the keyhole with Chiaki leaning heavily against him.

Somehow he manages it, and they stumble into their shared apartment, Chiaki having the foresight to kick the door shut behind him.

Kanata barely manages to get his shoes off when Chiaki jumps him, pulling him into a heated kiss, tugging impatiently at his jacket. Kanata moans into his mouth, pushing his body against Chiaki’s, warmth spreading from his chest all the way to his toes.

Chiaki pulls away to smile at him, a little bashful, offset by his eyes that are bright with desire. “Kanata…”

He clings to Chiaki’s neck, walking them forwards until the back of Chiaki’s legs hit the couch and he falls back on it, letting out a surprised noise. Kanata takes advantage of this, eagerly sliding into Chiaki’s lap. “Hello, Chiaki,” he says happily, content with his position. He leans back and makes a show of pulling his shirt off in one smooth movement, well aware of Chiaki’s gaze hot and heavy on him.

Chiaki’s eyes darken as he moves to grab Kanata’s hips, pulling him into his lap more securely. Here, Kanata can feel the swell of his erection straining against his jeans, and he rocks his hips down against it. 

Immediately Chiaki groans, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “Kanata,” he murmurs reverently, trailing his hands all over Kanata’s bare chest, every touch lighting his skin on fire. For a moment, Kanata regrets not getting Chiaki to take off his shirt but then he’s thumbing his nipples and the moment is over.

Kanata sighs out Chiaki’s name, shifting in his lap to unzip his pants, and take his cock out, watching hungrily as Chiaki fumbles to do the same. “Hehehe, Chiaki is all ‘excited’~” Kanata sing-songs as he reaches out to rub lightly at the head of Chiaki’s dick with his fingers, reveling in the full body shudder that goes through Chiaki.

“Kanata don’t - don’t tease,” Chiaki groans. Usually, Kanata would deny him of this request - after all, he _loves_ to tease - but he’s impatient tonight. His buzz has got him on the edge and he’s all too ready to rock against Chiaki and lose himself to the edge with him.

He leans down to kiss him again and Chiaki eagerly reciprocates, hands finding their way back to his hips, pushing his own up against Kanata’s. Kanata moves languidly, grinding down against Chiaki’s cock in lazy, slow circles that spreads pinpricks of heated pleasure under his skin, turning his bones molten. He could melt into a puddle, dissolve right into Chiaki, and it would be perfectly alright with him.

Half clothed like this, sharing feverish kisses, Chiaki whispering his name over and over, makes Kanata feel nostalgic. It takes him back to when they were still in Ryuseitai, stealing moments to be together when nobody was looking and the children were elsewhere. Chiaki pressing Kanata against the wall and grinding against him desperately until they finished together with wet spots on their pants, no time or place to do anything more.

It’s messy, the two of them rutting against each other like goddamn teenagers, and Kanata should really use his hand to get them off properly but he’s not thinking straight with the alcohol and heat clouding his mind. He just clings to Chiaki’s shoulders and moves against him, their cocks sliding against each other. The friction is rough in the best way, Chiaki is hot and hard against him, and Kanata trembles in his hold.

Chiaki grunts, sliding his hands down from Kanata’s back to cup his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. Kanata lets out a choked whine, attempting to roll his hips down again but then Chiaki’s fingers flutter against his hole and his mind goes numb.

“Chiaki,” he gasps, rocking against him mindlessly. Precum is spreading messily all over his bare stomach, rubbing on Chiaki’s shirt. “Chiaki, Chiaki, please - “ 

He can’t form words properly at the moment but Chiaki knows exactly what he’s asking for. “I don’t have anything,” Chiaki mumbles back but his fingers don’t leave where they are, circling around Kanata’s rim in teasing movements.

Any thought of getting off like teenagers leaves Kanata’s mind. “I’m...going to ‘chop’ you,” he hisses. Chiaki laughs at him but it breaks off into a groan when Kanata wraps his hand around his dick and pumps slowly. Revenge is sweet. They lock eyes for a moment, Kanata sliding his hand over Chiaki slowly while Chiaki gently presses the tip of his index finger into Kanata.

Kanata exhales shakily at the breach. “I have some...in my pocket for ‘emergencies’... but if Chiaki doesn’t want to…”

“I want to, I want to!” Chiaki interrupts, squeezing Kanata eagerly. Good boy, eager boy. Kanata hums with satisfaction, getting off Chiaki’s lap with shaky legs.

Chiaki looks pained. “Hurry,” he pleads, wrapping a hand around his dick, swollen and twitching. Kanata stares at him as he fumbles for the packet of lube in his pocket, considering getting on his knees and just finishing Chiaki with his mouth. He doesn’t have much time to entertain that thought because soon as he wiggles out of his pants and underwear, Chiaki is hauling him back in his lap.

Kanata laughs at him, tapping the tip of his nose with his finger. “Chiaki, you ‘bad boy,’” he teases. 

Chiaki huffs back. “Yes, yes, I’m a bad boy, just _please hurry -_ ” He lets out a funny little whine as Kanata rips the lube packet open with his teeth and drizzles it over him, some of it dripping on Chiaki’s jeans. 

Kanata is just as eager as he is, only taking a few minutes to lean back and stretch himself with his fingers, Chiaki holding him steady by his waist. Perhaps it would be wise to prepare himself more but Kanata is far too drunk for rational thinking. As soon as he feels he’s ready, he lifts his hips up, holds himself open with one hand and slides down on Chiaki’s cock.

Impatient as he is, he does move slow, taking Chiaki inch by inch, partially for himself, mostly to tease Chiaki. He sighs with relief as soon Chiaki bottoms out, reveling in the sweet ache of being full of him. Chiaki is shaking, nails digging into Kanata’s skin to keep himself from moving too much in fear of hurting Kanata. As expected, of his burning red hero.

But there’s no need for that. Kanata is more than ready for anything Chiaki will give to him. “It’s okay Chiaki...you don’t have to ‘hold back’,” Kanata reassures him, swiveling his hips slowly, and cupping Chiaki’s cheeks. Chiaki whimpers in reply, burying his face in Kanata’s shoulder and thrusting up once so that he’s buried in Kanata entirely.

Kanata’s eyes roll back as Chiaki starts up a steady rhythm, always so enthusiastic and energetic whenever the two of them get into it. It’s even more so with the alcohol still swirling in their systems, Chiaki’s touches rougher than usual, his grip on his hips so tight it might bruise. Chiaki is so hot inside him, around him, his hot breath fanning against Kanata’s neck as he pants his name and Kanata can do nothing but hold on helplessly and burn.

He brings Kanata close so that their chests are flush together. This is Kanata’s favorite part, being close, feeling like Chiaki is a part of him. He already carved a place inside his heart so long ago, doing this with him always makes Kanata’s heart bubble up in the happiest of ways. _Chiaki, I love you,_ is what he wants to say but not a single word is coming out, just soft moans as Chiaki fucks him.

He doesn’t last very long, the two of them having worked themselves up too much for too long. Chiaki fucks him with messy, powerful thrusts, bringing pleasured tears to Kanata’s eyes. It’s so hot Kanata can’t handle it, his body starting to shake when Chiaki’s cock finally hits against his prostate. It feels so overwhelmingly good, his toes start to curl as Chiaki brings him closer to the edge.

When it’s all too much Kanata has the sense to shakily jerk himself off, coming with a soft cry, his mess getting all over his hand. Chiaki hisses as Kanata tightens around his cock, finishing inside him with hot spurts, the excess cum spilling out from where Kanata is stretched around him. 

Chiaki groans deeply, rocking slowly into him, milking his orgasm until the oversensitivity is too much for him to handle. Kanata pets Chiaki’s sweaty bangs, panting softly. Chiaki hums and kisses his cheek, smoothing his hands up Kanata’s sides.

“Well, that was nice Blue.” His voice is hoarse, but tender, full of love.

Kanata lets out a shaky giggle, still trying to catch his breath. Chiaki is still inside him but he’s not in any hurry for him to pull out. “It is ‘always’ nice with Chiaki. You filled me up~”

Chiaki chokes, reddening immediately, and Kanata just laughs again because how can he blush after what he just did? “Take me to bed, hero.”

And so Chiaki does, pulling out of Kanata gently, ignoring the mess of cum and lube that’s spilled over on the couch in their aftermath. He picks Kanata up around his waist, hobbling to their room with his pants still half undone, nearly tripping over the threshold.

They don’t bother cleaning up despite their sweat slicked skin. Kanata usually enjoys a soak in the tub after but they’re too content and sleepy, the day’s events catching up with them and their orgasms lulling them to sleep. All he wants to do is stay close to Chiaki, tugging him into bed once he’s stripped his clothes off. 

“Chiaki, I ‘forgot’ something,” Kanata murmurs sleepily as Chiaki wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him to him. Chiaki’s heartbeat is loud and steady against him, a warm comfort, his anchor, his home.

“Hm? What’s that?”

Kanata beams and pokes his nose. Chiaki blinks adorably. “I love you. More than the sea.”

At that, Chiaki attacks him with sleepy kisses, muttering _I love you, I love you_ against his skin until he falls asleep with his head resting on Kanata’s chest. Kanata strokes his hair as he drifts off after him. 

In the morning, when they wake, Chiaki will probably yell at the stains they left on the couch and cry at the bruises he left on Kanata’s hips. But for now, curled up together, basking in the afterglow, warm and sated, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to me. they're in love


End file.
